Turquoise Eyes
by AngelicTwist
Summary: This is a Harry Potter Spinoff story, set on the fifth year within the original novel. New events will be developing with the introduction of a new character, a girl with a hidden past, even to her, that befriends the Golden Trio, maybe a little too much.
1. Chapter 1

Turquoise Eyes

C1: Murdering nightmares

Flying. He was flying across the country. He reached a small village, walked a pebbled street, and reached his target. He approached a polished house made of red bricks and stood there contemplative; each thought set his mind boiling with anger.

Finally resolved, all the lights went off, he bursted open the door and hold out his wand. They didn't stand a chance. He killed the man first, the pregnant woman died next and he finished off the girl. He set the house on fire then and went off as silently as he came.

He was sure to leave no trace, nothing was left of them so as his memories about her. But her inquisitive steel coloured eyes remained there, looking at him with disgust, even after her life was taken away. Just the eyes, it was all he could see.

Startled the boy fell of his bed breathing heavily, his scar hurting madly. He just laid on the floor with his eyes wide opened, trying to convince himself he was no longer dreaming. His heart was racing and he could still see like snapshots pieces of his nightmares crawling to get him.

It was so realistic, he thought. By now Harry was already used to having nightmares, every night since last year's Three Wizard Tournament all he could see was the cementery and Cedric being killed over and over again. But this dream was starting to get recurrent, and although it was hard to tell this was even worst. He was no victim in this dream, he was a killer himself.

That made him shiver intensely, he was drenched in sweat from head to toe, and the sheat was twisted in a knot around his legs and torso. He was no murderer and he knew it but why did he get this revolting feeling of remorse as if he had really done that in a burst of anger, as if they had really made him suffer so much to want all of them dead. He couldn't even remind their faces, just the eyes was all that got fixed on his mind every time he wake up, reminding him of that delusional sin committed under the dark sky.

He shook this nightmare out of his head and untied himself from the mess of his bed. As usual Ron was sound asleep, snoring in his special funny choking way, unaware of the racket he had made.

Before he knew he had already showered and was going down the stairs as silently as he could, he didn't wanted to wake up the portrait of Sirius' mother again. Outside it was breaking dawn, so when he reached the kitchen he was really surprised to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley having breakfast with his godfather and Lupin already there.

- Ready to return to Hogwarts, Harry? - asked the latest.

And that was all he needed to get over all the stressful things he have been through since last year and all his summer. Although he will miss them, specially Sirius, he just couldn't wait to get home.

He smiled - Just one day left -.

Same hour same time, someone else was opening her eyes, her brown locks were all over her face. Her movements while she sleep turned so massive since the accident, that this became an unerring indicator of the restlessness of her sleep. She knew she was having heavy nightmares every day, her night screams had scared every one of the room partners she had and the nurses from St. Mungo's hospital couldn't stop giving her pity looks every now and them, but thank god every morning when she opened her eyes an abnormal memory blindness erased the dreams away.

Doctor Rose told her it was a self-defence mechanism, however she kept thinking that it didn't work so well. The uneasy and heart-racing lost feeling when waking up of a nightmare was still there, and worsen by not knowing what put her in that state. Nonetheless the accident itself was enough to explain it all to herself.

-Already waken up? - called out Daisy. She was the nurse in charge of taking care of her, at least the one she liked the most, she was so petite that it made anyone want to hug her.

-Yeah, just can wait... - she answered. She looked across the room, and found a young woman with spiky bright violet hair and pointy nose sprawled out in an armchair sleeping with her mouth slightly opened.

Following her gaze, Daisy mentioned - Your Aunt will get neck trauma if she keeps sleeping in that armchair. Thank god you get released today, I'm going to miss you cutie. -

- I'll come visit, I promise. But if I stay one more day in this bed I'll jump off the window. Hey Tonks wake up! - She threw a pillow at her, and the confused witch got up so quickly asking - What happened? What is it? - that she slipped with the end of her robe and to recover her balance got hold of the handle of the closet, which flung open making small tablets and boxes of medicines fell over her head.

Chuckling, she managed to say - Relax Tonks, we aren't under attack just yet, but if we stay too long in here I'm afraid they will make me stay an extra day, and I'm not willing to miss first day of school.

- Don't worry darling, we won't miss the train, promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Turquoise Eyes

C2: New chic in town

_Why the hell did I chose to wear this shoes today? I knew Tonks will be late and we will get lost in the way, but still I wore them, and now I'm running through King Cross station with 10 centimetre tall shoes._

_Well yeah, actually I know, stupid to admit but this are my lucky clogs. I'm not usually superstitious but its been a while since I'm able to walk around freely and I wanted to use this pair first. Now I'm regretting it badly, the white leather is going to stain and the straps could snap any time now, but I keep running. Nix is keeping up really well and I'm thankful Tonks has enchanted the trunk to follow us as soon as we crossed to 9 ¾ platform._

_There's only a 30 metres distance and the whistle sounds. The train starts to move slowly and I make a run for it trying to dodge parents and brothers gathered to see off the students. A huge black dog runs by chasing after the train, I see it turning his head as I pass. _

_My imagination probably, no time for that. Only 2 metres away and I jump._

Harry just couldn't believe his luck. Cho came specially to meet him and he was drenched in a green mucous suspicious smelling substances stucked in a compartment with Lunatic Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. The fact of being left alone while Ron and Hermione were clean and comfy with the other prefects just set his mind in anger again.

Although Ginny cleaned the chaos effectively, the stench was hard to remove. He slid the door open and got a deep breath out in the corridor.

Whispers were spreading, and he was about to got back in to avoid them when he noticed this time they weren't pointing at him. Down the corridor an unknown figure was walking ten compartments away in his direction. The whole image was out of place, kind of surreal.

What seemed like a white cat with black paws and five tails was leading a slender slightly tanned girl with long brown silky hair that fell around her waist. Her eyes were striking like bright blue lighthouses, emphasized by her peachy cooper skin and her flowing white sun-dress. She was barefoot and had her shoes hanging from her right hand, a flying trunk was following her every step.

She kept looking through the small windows into the compartments, apparently searching for a free one. Unable to reach one she kept walking but as soon as he reached the next one, all the occupants of the previous one slid open the door to have a look at her, while she remained unaware or indifferent of the scrutinizing gazes.

Harry was positive he had never seen her in Hogwarts, he would remember her. She was no eleven-year-old girl, she seemed about his age, a few inches smaller than him but her figure was definitely eye-catching.

Before he could notice she was standing in front of him, her cat was weirdly kind of growling, yet she smiled at him.

- Need help? There's some free space in our compartment- he asked almost instantly.

- Would be great. I'm Natalie, by the way. – she replied while she extended her hand.

- Harry – he said while he shook it.

And the whole corridor fired up in rumour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You are weird**

Ginny slid open the compartment door and found Harry shaking his hand with a girl. She had never seen her, but the fact that they were unaware of the attention they were drawing to themselves was bothering her a little.

- Hi! - she greeted them, a little too loud. And with that the electricity was broken. Harry, who had a small imperceptible blush for being caught off-guard, let go of her hand and went directly to get her trunk in the compartment. But the little five-tailed white cat followed after him and hid within the trunk before he touch it, and the trunk close right after. He decided to over-look this incident and put the trunk in his place, if the cat wants he can get out as easily as it got in.

Natalie looked at Ginny and smiled – Hi!

Ginny let her in and introduced the presents – I'm Ginny, this is Neville and this is Luna –.

- Is that a _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_? - she said surprised, and Neville who had been slightly crouched in his seat watching his hands nervously, immediately straightened up and looked at her.

- Yes! Do you know them?

- Of course! They are a very special kind, my mom told me about them.

- Yes, they have very rare properties and an awesome defensive system...

- Don't do it again! - shouted the red head girl and the glassed boy at the same time.

- Ha! So this is why this room smells funny – she mentioned while she was sniffing the air.

- You know, your eyes are weird – that's the first sentence Luna spoke – they are like _grebleums _eggs.

Natalie stared at her confused, she quite didn´t know if she had insulted or praised her, but she didn´t look like the average girl with bitchy comments up her sleeve, so risked the last one.

-Emm.. thank you, I suppose – she said and then whispered to Harry, who was seated beside her, – What are _grebleums_? - he shrug his shoulders in response. But whereas the way Luna said it, she was right. Harry had thought her eyes were blue but looking them closely they were really strange, like melted turquoise stones, visible even from some distance. As if they were liquid, like if something was living inside them.

- Oh sorry! I forgot, my name is Natalie Hopkins.

-You aren´t a first year, are you? – asked Ginny.

Natalie chuckle – No, I´ll be starting fifth year now.

- You'll be in the same year as Harry and me! - Neville commented giggly.

- Great! At least I'll know someone- she felt some relief, the tough part was over now, at least know she would be able to have some guidance from a fellow student.

- Don't worry, just beg not to be put on Slytherin.

- Wha...

-Anything my dears? - offered the lady with the lunch cart who had entered the compartment.

_Growls. Growls._ And they all roared with laughter.

Natalie's face turned furious red in shame and, while holding her stomach said in a small voice - I'm sorry, in the hurry I didn't have breakfast today – then paused and asked - Give me two of everything you have please!

They have just starting eating when Ron entered the room, took a chocolate frog from Harry's hand and seated.

- Guess who is Slytherin's new prefect? - he mumble while munching.

But before he could answer a bushy haired girl came in and said - Hi, I'm Hermione nice to meet you.

- Who ag yu talking tu Hergmione? - Ron looked up from his food, and found Natalie sitting in front of him, then swallowed with some effort.

- I'm Luna and the weird one is called Natalie Hopkins -. Harry meanwhile noticed both, Ron and Hermione, had ignored Luna. And Hermione who also noticed her added – Hi Luna! But she wasn't interested in her, he was staring at Ron who was looking at him for an explanation.

Natalie smiled, she was the weird one in here not Luna, and thought that this girl had a unique way of seeing life.

- You know if you keep calling me weird, I'll believe it – Natalie interceded pulling a fake hurting face and then smiled.

Luna looked and her and added dreamily - My baby's ocean eyes – before returning to her magazine.

Natalie looked at her a little surprised but then smiled with sweetness and looked at her lap. Extremely unique, she thought.

Hermione was looking at them as if trying to get the conversation, so Natalie she shook her head to snap out of it and said to the still more confused Ron, -Well since you red head had swallowed all my chocolate frogs I'm going for more, want anything? - and then disappeared out in the corridor looking for the lunch lady.

The students remaining were looking at Luna waiting for her to say something, but she seemed to be reading something interesting on The Quibbler since she was looking intently at the upside down positioned magazine.

At that point, the door reopened, but the ones that came in where Malfoy with his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle.

- What? - Harry told him before he could open his mouth.

- You better watch it Potter, I'm a prefect now and you are not. I will hate to punish you. Oh wait! I wouldn't hate it at all – and the two overgrown boys behind him laugh at his comment as if it was the brightest thing they could have thought of, well maybe it was.

- Yeah, but you are an arsehole and I'm not, so get out of here – he answered.

- Oh yeah? How does it feel to be second best to Weasley, Potter?

- Shut up Malfoy! - Hermione snapped.

- You filthy mudblood don't you dare...

- You snake! – And Ron stood up and draw her wand so fast that it stuck in Neville's cactus. And once again the horrible green mucks got spattered all over the place. Malfoy started to scream – My eyes! My eyes! – And Hermione added, you better remove it, is venomous.

When he heard it he went off running through the corridor, trying to get it off. Crabbe and Goyle just stood there watching him leave not knowing what to do.

Natalie had caught up with the lunch lady and was returning to the compartment while munching a chocolate frog. Malfoy ran into her with strength and they both fell on their backs.

- Hey! Watch it! Fuck! My dress… – she said looking at her white dress now greenish on the front part. She then looked up and found a skinny blond guy who was trying to remove that same greenish thing off his eyes. –_Fregotego!- _she said pointing at him.

The entire green thing disappeared. He opened his eyes and stared at her accusingly. Pointed at her with his finger opened his mouth to say something, but then closing it again. Sort of confused by her help, the only thing he could come up was – You know, you have something on your cheek.

After that he stood up, turned back and walked away from her who remained on the floor. Still with a confused look, rubbed her cheek with her hand and remove some chocolate from it. – _Fregotego_- she repeated, and both her dress and cheek were clean.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A giant at an elf convention

Natalie was still scratching her head after her encounter with blondie. What had gotten into him? She was walking once again through the corridor, looking for her compartment, and it seems lunch time was long past. Now some student´s heads turned to watch her pass and whispered to others.

She was intently trying to ignore them, but they were getting into her. She hadn´t even reached school and she was already tired of being the new girl.

She finally reached the compartment and found all the occupants rolling on their seats with laughter.

- What's so funny? – Natalie asked, already smiling because of their contagious laughter.

-He... and run... his face – tried to answer Ron.

Although it wasn´t much of an answer, she just sat beside Ginny and watched them, chuckling a little, as she watched them catch their breaths.

But when they were about to stop, a white fluffy thing jumped to Neville´s head, who screamed loudly, and they were so surprised that they all burst into laughter once again. Natalie was caught up in the mood and started to laugh first slowly then completely overjoyed. She just couldn´t stop. It seemed so bizarre. It has been such a long time since she laughed like that.

When she managed to talked she said – Come on, Nix. Leave Neville alone. – The little cat was still over his head trying to reach the toad hidden in his shirt's pocket. He then sort of buffed and crawled up in its owner's lap.

Outside it was already getting dark.

-We will be in Hogwarts in no time now. We should change into our uniforms now – noticed Hermione.

Girls changed first, so when they were done, they went outside and let in Ron, Neville and Harry who have been waiting outside.

Natalie looked down at her pleated grey skirt and caressed the fabric. They were all in silence so when she spoke she sounded even shyer – So, how is Hogwarts like?

Ginny didn´t like the girl at first but she felt a little pity seeing her that concerned. - It´s the most amazing school you have ever seen – she reassured her.

And just about when Hermione was about to start retelling Hogwarts, A History, the train stopped abruptly making them loose their balance.

- Hey! Are you ready guys? – Hermione asked while knocking the door.

All the students were already getting out if their compartments with their belongings, so she just opened the door. Ron was still shirtless, while Neville was tying his shoes and Harry putting on his sweater. He blushed furiously and turned.

-Hey! Knock first!

- We did! – said Hermione who was equally red.

- Oh come on! Quit it Ron, no one want to see your huuuge pecs, 'key? They will be no carriages left if we are late. – said Ginny and passed him by to get her trunk while Harry started laughing and the others bit their lips not to.

They all hurried out of the train. Harry was eager to talk to Hagrid, he have not seen him for so long. But, disappointed he saw Professor Grubby-Plank calling out for first year students.

-Where's Hagrid? – he approached her.

-Not now, I'm busy, boy. I´ve to find… Oh! There you are! Come with me Mrs. Hopkins – she said while grabbing Natalie's wrist and leading her into the sea of small students. She looked at him confused, but then followed the professor.

She was told to seat in a boat surrounded by eleven-year-old boys and girls who were staring at her, and whispering in each other's ears.

Great, even the small ones are staring – she thought, well she couldn't blame them. Next to them she looked like a giant at an elf convention. She looked right to the lake, and decided it was best to hear to Professor Grubby-Plank's explanation and get over this, but when the imposing castle rose she became speechless.


End file.
